


Psycho

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Murder, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: This is inspired by Omnisan's Matilda Vaanderhuut Series using the first GTA V Online character I ever made





	1. A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/gifts).



Life isn't easy, but what would be the fun in that? What's the fun in having everything handed to you, especially when the thrill is in taking it. As I stand behind the curtain smoking my blunt, they call my name. "Ladies & Gentlemen, get ready for your world to be blown to pieces. Coming to the stage, Sangria." I wasn't good at alot of things, but this is something no one can take from me. A place where I ruled, where I reigned supreme with every man and woman at my feet. I walked out with all the confidence in the world. Spinning around that pole doing moves the audience didn't think was possible. As I looked out at the crowd, there was one guy that stood out to me. He had a mullet and a bushy beard with definite trailer park vibes, for some reason I was drawn to him and it looked like he felt the same. Ironically he was the one pouring the most money to the stage. So naturally I gave him a show of my own. I strutted up doing the pose from Lil Kim's debut album with a blunt still in my mouth. Being the best stripper in this joint gave me special privileges. I gave him a little nip slip after I blew the smoke in his face. He didn't seem to mind though, if anything he smiled. He was leaning against the railing so I whispered in his ear, "Meet me around back, I want to get to know you better." I got up went to pole again, looked back at him and decided to my signature move to end show off. I backflipped up the pole, resulting in an upsidedown split on the pole, my leg spread of course. I lifted my body so I was facing the crowd, specifically looking at him. Finally I turned around sliding down the pole, my perfectly large ass on display. "Sangria Sunrise, it's been a while since we've seeen that." I manuevered my way up looked at him one last time and winked. "Looks she did it for the new owner." I walked away struttin my stuff as usual, the crowd loving every second.

After I got dressed in my white crop top, black leggings and my monotone heels, I went outside to see a red truck waiting for me. "You know in the month that I've owned this place I've never seen you here, why is that?" I smiled at him, "When your someone like me, you can come in whenever you want to. Today I wanted to." The man opened my door for me, suprising yet sweet. As he got in he immediately started driving off. "So what's your real name?" I looked at him, he seemed cool so far, I guess he deserved to know. "My real name is Lisa Santos, I just don't go by that anymore." He didn't ask why he just continued driving. I unzipped his pants and started sucking him off while he drove. Bopping my head up and down taking in every inch of his cock until I was deepthroating him. He moaned loud not caring who heard him, grabbing my shoulder length blonde hair pushing me to his base. "Fuck I love you." Moments later he was coming loads into my mouth. I noticed he was parked somewhere so I took off my leggings. I never wore a bra or panties unless I was stripping so it was easy to slide on top of him. I don't know what it was that made me start making out with him as I was riding him. As the minutes passed by he fucked me harder and harder, actually making me squirt on his cock. I looked at him biting my lip, "That's a first", I said with a slight giggle. He raised his eyebrow, "What's a first?" I whispered in his ear again, "Your the first guy in a while to actually make me cum. I'll make sure to return the favor." I clenched my pussy tighter, squeezing his dick. As I continued riding him he was seconds before he came inside me. "I always loved it when guys creampied me, where's your phone?" He handed it to me without question, in it I left my name and number, my real name at that. "Speaking of names, you forget to tell me yours handsome.", I said as I handed him his phone back. "I'm Trevor Philips of Trevor Philips Industries." I smirked, "Well Trevor how about you take me to your place, I remember saying I wanted to get to know you better."


	2. Trevor Philips Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangria gets a business proposition from Trevor but will she mix business with pleasure?

As I sat in my apartment watching TV I get a call from a very familiar number. I answer, "Hello handsome, what can I do for ya?" As expected it's Trevor, of course he'd come calling a day later. "Well helloo hot stuff. There's actually alot you can do for me, but I called for a specific thing, do you know anything about drug dealing?" This is interesting, and should definitely be fun, why not play along? "That depends, what drugs are we talking?" "Methamphetamines my good lady, you see I told you yesterday I'm of Trevor Philips Industries. Here we run 2 things, guns and drugs. For drugs mainly meth, probably a bit of cocaine and heroin but mainly meth. For guns damn near everything." I sit up in my chair weighing my options. A guy I met yesterday that's apparently my new boss at the Vanilla Unicorn is asking if I know anything about drugs. Lucky for him I know a bit about both. "Actually I know quite a bit about drugs and guns, especially how to get them, where to sell them, and who to sell them to. You want my help, you got it baby, just one proposition." You can tell Trevor was thinking on the other side, you can tell he liked to be dominant, with Sangria that wouldn't work. "And what might that be beautiful?" She started getting dressed and putting her makeup on as she talked to him. "You see Mr. Philips, I'm pretty sure a man like you can understand a girl like me. Your dominant, a boss, a leader, you don't need another employee my dear. What you need is another boss that knows her shit just as well as you. I'm proposing, instead of me working for you, how about I work with you? I can be your bottom bitch, properly the only girl you know that can actually get shit done around here. What do you say? We got a deal?" You can practically hear the wheels turning inside Trevors head. From his perspective, she's right. He doesn't know how she knows that much about him from fucking him multiple times in one day but she's right. He doesn't need another Wade or Ron, he needs her, that is if she's not just bullshitting to get the job. "Ok your in, on one condition. If you want this, I gotta test your skill first. Because of....reasons I'm not that big on trust...but with you I'll try it. Meet me at the strip club in 30 minutes, I'll take you to Sandy Shores." "Ok see ya soon baby." She looked in the mirror analyzing her outfit. Shoulder length blonde bob curled to perfection, emerald green eyes shimmering, black laced slightly see through shirt with ripped blue jeans and black heeled boots to match. She just put on some black lipstick, a little bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow and she hopped on her motorcycle and went to the club.

When she arrived at the Vanilla Unicorn, she had to wait for Trevor to get there. She played West Coast Classics while rolling a laced blunt and smoking it while she waited. About 10 minutes later, she heard rock music getting closer and closer to her. She smiled knowing it was him. He pulled up right in front of her, his eyes wide looking at her outfit. As she walked up to his truck she said, "Like what you see?" She got in, and he kissed her the first chance he got, "You have no idea." At that they drove off, heading for Sandy Shores. "So Sangria, tell me about yourself, I figure if we're gonna be working together, provided you pass this test that is, I'll need to know more about you." "Well I was born and raised in San Andreas, originally as Lisa Santos. My parents were complete monsters, doing...things I'd rather not talk about right now. So eventually I...moved out so to speak. I lived my life squatting wherever I wanted to be honest. Street corners, nightclubs, literally wherever. Then I got a job at the Vanilla Unicorn, the old owner liked my charm and eventually my skill as a stripper and overall entertainer so I got privileges as you saw yesterday. That's basically it." He know there was more too it than that. He knows a tortured soul when he sees one, he knows it all too well, for now he let it slide, for now. "I was homeless for a while too, I know what you mean by the parent thing, my parents weren't so good either...but that's enough of that. Now this test is to prove you can last, not only as a member of Trevor Philips Industries, but also a potential co-leader. Today I'm gonna introduce you to a little group I despise called The Lost MC. There's a camp not far from here, maybe a good 10 of them, if you kill all of them your deal is set, got me?" Sangria shook her head, pulling out an automatic black and gold Uzi with an extended clip and scope that can switch between normal, night, and heat vision. "Wow, you do know about guns." Sangira laughed, "You think this is impressive? You should see my stash at home." Trevor looked at her unlike how he usually looks at women. He was amazed and slightly impressed, he usually doesn't meet girls that are so much like....him. Once they arrived at the campsite, Sangria got out and spotted them. There were 6 men in front of her and 4 towards the back. Trevor was looking at her from the car. Sangria walked up to them, "Hey boys, want some company?" They all whistled, making their usual sly remarks. She didn't mind, especially with what she planned on doing. One of the guys, someone she could tell was the leader walked up to her, "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this. It's dangerous, who knows who you might meet." She smiled, "You got that right, though there's another thing I learned while I was wandering these woods." He asked, "And what's that?" She smiled sadistically, "Looks can be decieving". She pulled a grenade and rolled it towards them, blowing 4 of the 6 men to pieces, crippling the other 2. She grabbed her Uzi and shot to other 2 right between the eyes. "Now for the other 4." Trevor watched from his truck amazed at what he saw that girl do. She walked up to the other 4 men spraying, shooting off entire limbs from their bodies. When all of them were dead she walked back to the truck as calm as could be. "So what do you think?" Trevor just stared at her, for a minute straight at Sangria. Sangria smiled waving her hands in front of his face, "Hello anyone there?" Trevor shook his head, "Sorry I...was...what did I just see?" Sangria laughed, "I believe you just saw me kill 10 people by myself, the only witness being you. So what do you think baby? We got a deal?" He looked at her and said, "Sangria....I think I'm in love with you." Sangria giggled until he looked at him and saw his face was completely serious. "Wait, your really in love with me?" Trevor faced her the best he could, "Listen I'm not good at opening up to people but, It's been a long time since I met someone who didn't look at me like I was a maniac. When your around me, your not scared, your not creeped out, I can tell you actually...like me. I'm not used to that but I like it. I know it's only a been a day alright, but I just want to ask one thing, will you be my girlfriend? Because I don't think I've ever met a girl like you, and if I don't ask I don't think I ever will again ok. So please will you?" She smiled, genuinely smiled at Trevor. She pulled him to her and kissed him. "Of course, I was wondering when you'd ask." Trevor was estatic when she said yes, he almost sprung out of his seat trying to contain himself. "So you've yet to answer my question, do we have a deal?" Trevor looked at her smiling, "Sweetheart, get your clothes, your guns, everything you need. I'm looking at the new owner of Trevor Philips Industries." She hugged him, smiling as wide as she could. "I will baby, but first..." She grabbed by his boy as he liked to call it. "...let's make this whole thing official shall we?" To many other men, it would be the smile of the devil herself, but to Trevor that smile belonged to an angel. It's the start of a psychotically beautiful relationship.


	3. Queen Of Los Santos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangria meets finally Trevors friends

I wake up next to him, in his trailer sleeping heavily in his arms. I feel comfort in it, unfortunately it doesn't last long as I hear knocking on the door. "Fucck go away", me and Trevor say in unison. The knocking continues, so I slip out of the bed and I open the door. When I open it I see some men dressed in black biker clothes outside. "We're looking for Trevor Philips, you know where he is?" I answer aggressively, "No I don't, goodbye!" As I attempt to slam the door the man holds it open. "I know he lives here, yesterday 10 of my men were killed. Someone said they saw his truck drive off and saw some blonde woman kill them. I assume the blonde is you." I look at him extremely annoyed. I grab the rocket launcher I put by the door and aim at everyone outside. "How about this, leave us alone or I'll blow us all the fuck up and we die together, that suit you?" All of the Lost MC bikers outside backed up immediately when they saw a missle launcher pointed at them. "Listen lady we don't want any trouble, we just want justice, our men were killed because of you!" Sangria loads the missle launcher and continue to aim at them. "I promise I have no problem killing every single one of you right here right the fuck now, even If I die in the process. Now leave or die, choose one..." Maybe they had brain cells after all because they left like Sangria instructed them too. When she closes the door and puts the missle launcher down she feels hands wrap around her waist. "And that is why I love you." She smiles looking back at Trevor, "Mornin' handsome, you sleep good?" Trevor smiled back, a rare sight for anyone that isn't her. "I dreamt about you of course I did. What did the Lost Assholes want?" "Revenge apparently, all of that shit stopped when I pointed Lucy at their faces." Trevor laughed while going to grab a beer. "You know I just thought of something. If we're going to run Trevor Philips Industries together, I want you to meet my friends." She smiled, raising an eyebrow as she rolled her morning blunt. "And who are these friends I'm meeting?" "Well there's Michael, I've known him the longest out of all of them. Then there's Franklin, him and Michael got this father son thing going on, he's cool though. Then there's Lester, he's the computer geek that hacks shit. Then finally there's Ron & Wade who actually live right next door. Excuse me..." Trevor opens his front door to yell outside. "RON, WADE, COME HERE BEFORE I BEHEAD YOU, I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" In a matter of seconds 2 men ran towards the door. One that looked like a hipster and one that you can tell was a huge ICP fan. "Ron, Wade, as my loyal employees I want you to meet the new Co-CEO of Trevor Philips Industries and my new girlfriend, Sangria. Baby these two idiots are Ron & Wade." Ron was the first to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Ron Jakowski, I'm Trevor's advisor that handles plans and other things whenever he's away. Nice to meet you." He seems nice, a bit awkward and scared of Trevor but nice. "Likewise..." As Ron stepped back, Wade was next to introduce himself. "Hi pretty lady, I'm Wade, I help Trevor with whatever he needs. Do you like Ice Cream?" Sangria giggled at how idioticly innocent Wade is. "Yes I do, do you like Ice Cream?" Wade shook his head smiling goofily. Trevor shoo'd them away with both of them saying, "It's nice to meet you." I looked at Trevor, "They seem nice, dependable and slightly idiotic but nice." Trevor laughs, "They are, some fucking dependable idiots that'll do whatever I say." Both of them laugh and smile at eachother as get dressed and leave to meet the rest of Trevor's friends.

First they stop at Michael's mansion in West Vinewood. "So Michael's rich?" "That he is..." The gates open as Trevor drived up. We got out and instead of knocking Trevor just opened it with a spare key under the matt. "Mikey I'm home!", Trevor yelled throughout the mansion. "Bite Me!", Michael yelled from the living room as he watched TV. As Michael looked over at Trevor his jaw almost dropped when he saw the woman next to her. "And who is this?" "This Michael, is walking perfection that I can call my girlfriend, that's who this is. Sangria, this is Michael." I walked over to him and said, "Hi I'm Sangria nice to meet you, I've heard alot about you." Michael looked at Trevor and then looked at Sangria again, "All good I hope, If you don't mind me askin, have I seen you somewhere? Because you look really familiar." Sangria and Trevor were both confused as they looked at Trevor. "Unless you went to the Vanilla Unicorn before, no I don't believe we have." Michael studied her, analyzed her like she was a lost treasure. After a minute he stared at her as if a lightbulb just lit up in his head. "I think I remember where I saw you..." He pulled out his phone to call someone. Sangria and Trevor looking at eachother still confused. "Hey Lester, you remember that article you told me about a couple years back about some girl who was wanted by the police?" Michael had Lester on speakerphone so everyone can hear him. "You mean the news article where the founders of Los Santos were brutally murdered and the daughter was missing?" Trevor wasn't a genius but he was good at putting two and two together. He grabbed the phone from Michael's hands. "Lester, is there any chance the name of this girl was Lisa Santos?" After a moment of silence Lester responded, "Actually yes that was her name, Lisa Santos. She was wanted by the police as a suspect for killing her parents who were the founders of Los Santos. Nobody was able to find her, so they just assumed she was dead. I'm assuming there's a reason your asking me this?" Sangria grabbed the phone from Trevor, "Yes there is, they were asking about me. I'm Lisa Santos, Trevor's girlfriend." You could hear Lester's jaw drop in suprise on the other end. There was a moment of silence for around a minute straight until Lester spoke. "So let me get this straight. A woman who killed her own parents at the age of 15, currently wanted by both the police and the FIB, and basically fell of the face of the earth for a good 10 years, somehow met Trevor and became his girlfriend?" "Pretty much....the full story is...my parents were monsters. They were rich assholes who treated their daughter like a slave. 15 years of abuse, mistreatment can really do something to your head ya know? I proved that to them on my 15th birthday when daddy and mommy were drunk off their asses and could barely walk. Then of course the police found out so I bailed, hid in literally any place I could think of. Went homeless for a while until I stole some clothes and came across the Vanilla Unicorn. Like I told Trevor the boss liked me, so from that moment on Lisa Santos was dead, and Sangria was born. That my dear Trevor is why I told you I didn't want to talk about it. All the pain, the misery of that life....I just want to forget it even happened ya know?" Everyone fell silent, until an unknown voice spoke up. "I'm Franklin, Michael added me right before you started talking and texted me the missin details. Honestly don't feel bad, no one here is gonna judge you. We all did things were not proud of, we all killed people before, especially Trevor's ass." Everyone slightly laughed after that, even Trevor. "Listen I know it's kinda suprising finding out your bestfriends new girlfriend is literally wanted by the government, but I do love Trevor...with all my heart. I'd never do anything to hurt him, ever." Michael smiled at that, "Somehow I don't doubt that, you seem like a good woman deep down. Definitely off your rocker but hell who am I to judge?" Franklin and Lester announced they were gonna leave, and said their goodbyes to Sangria as they hung up. "So now that that's settled, me and amanda were actually gonna go out later, did you two want to come with us?" Sangria and Trevor looked at each other and said, "Sure" in unison. Michael went to go get Amanda, Amanda introduced herself to Sangria, then they all left. As Sangria looked back at that mansion and then at the man beside her, she knew things weren't going to be so bad. I mean it's her, things will be bad, but not as bad as they were before. With Trevor at her side, she felt like she could do anything. For once she felt like she got something right.


	4. 3Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sangria find a new business partner

I wake up later that afternoon from taking a nap after me and Trevor got back from dinner with the De Santas. Michael overall is pretty nice and funny, though meeting Amanda was inticing. No wonder Michael and Trevor were friends they both have a thing for strippers. When I exit our bedroom I smoke weed while getting dressed and going to the tattoo parlor a couple blocks from here. When I got there I decided to revise the LS tattoo on my upper back, getting flames wrapped around it. I also wanted to surpise Trevor by getting his cut here tattoo on my neck just like him. I'm his girlfriend, figured a matching tattoo would be cute. When I walked out I saw a woman outside the parlor beating up some guy. She was blonde like me except her hair was alot longer. She had her heeled boot against the man's throat. "Please lady ease up, I just thought you were pretty! I didn't know you were a psychotic bitch too!" The woman grabs the gun from her purse and shoots him in the groan. "Too bad you won't have anything to get inside me with." The woman put the gun back in her purse while I walked over to speak to her. "It's a shame, men are horrible at taking no for an answer aren't they?" She looked at me, with curiosity and a hint of hostility in her eyes. "They will when I remove their balls. Who are you? And what do you want?" She held out her hand saying, "You can call me Sangria, as for what I want. I think your just what I need for a suprise I have for my boyfriend." She raised her eyebrows pulling out a bag of baby carrots to munch on. "And what suprise is that?" "Well, me and my boyfriend run a company, we endorse drugs and guns and such. Me watching you rip that poor man to shreds has me thinking you'd be perfect for a few projects we have as well as a....personal interest I have planned. I'll explain later, just come with me." I could tell the woman was thinking, wondering if she should trust me. She still followed me to my motorcycle and hopped on the back. I then drove a little ways back to our trailer, seeing Trevor's Bodhi is gone, perfect. As we entered the trailer I said, "Welcome to our humble abode. Now we can talk business..." I took off the light pink leather jacket I had on revealing my see through bra. "Or we can talk pleasure, involving that suprise I had for my boyfriend." The womans eyes went wide both with shock and interest. "I think you might want explain this suprise before I agree to anything." I smiled, strutting up to her. "It's simple, I'm proposing a threesome, you and me waiting on that bed. We can have some fun on our own but when Trevor gets here that's when the real fun can begin. So what do you say?" By the time I got done my hands were circling her butt, outling her cheeks with my nails. She looked at me up and down, I smiled as she did. She smiled back and said, "Usually people call me Matilda, but depending on how good you are, you can call me Mati." She kissed me, causing me to back up, leading her to the bed. Once we got to the doorway I switched positions, pushing her to the bed and pouncing on her. Kissing her neck, probably giving her a hickie while I'm at it. I went down, kissing my path to her pussy. When I reached my destination, I licked all the way up, flicking her clit with my tongue, I heard her moan, her lips tightened. I continued on my journey through her vagina until I heard a voice boom through the trailer, "Hey babe, I'm home" I smiled up at Matilda, she was a panting writhing mess when I got done with her, telling her to shush while I coax Trevor into the room. "Baby come to bed, I got a suprise for you." He came in seeing me and Mati as naked as the day we were born. Laying on the bed, begging him to come here. "You like what you see baby?", I say while teasing him. I can tell by the look on his face he was definitely suprised, staring at me and Mati like we were pieces of dessert. First he kissed me, sucking my neck like a vampire. Of course going down to my tits and playing with them. I look over and Mati's playing with herself while watching us. I didn't expect her to be into this, but I'm glad she is. I lean over to kiss her, which turned into me making out with her. I smile into the kiss when I notice Trevor's the one watching us now. I smile at him, reaching my hand down to finger Mati. I don't know why but hearing her moan is the most intoxicating sound. It's like verbal crack to me, and I'm about to overdose on the vibration it's sending to my pussy. We spent hours fucking, overall just playing around, and exploring Matilda. When we got done, Trevor went to sleep as he usually does, but me and Matilda were wide awake. "So how'd I do?" Mati smiled which I feel is a rare sight for anyone to see. "Well I came at least 3 times tonight, so I'd say you did pretty damn well." "Good, so does that mean your willing to be business partners and hopefully....something more?" Mati bites her lip before saying, "I'm more than willing." She kisses me before we both asleep for the night.


	5. The Psycho Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangria shows her affection towards Matilda, things take a turn for the better ;)

I wake up the next morning still high from last night, and slightly still horny. I get up to see Trevor eating cereal and staring at me. "Hey baby, when did you get up?" Trevor smiled saying, "I got up hours ago, you look peaceful when you sleep, and I was hungry so yeah" I laughed getting up to kiss him, grabbing the blunt from the nightstand before I do. "We got any jobs today?" "Yup", he said as he pointed to the board we always use to keep track of shit. I looked at it, my eyes focused on the writing, "Drug Shipment/Chef Delivery". "Oh shit, I forgot that was today! About time the drugs came. I swear their products are amazing but they take a long ass time making it." As I was about to get ready my phone buzzed, it was Matilda or (Mati 🖤) as my phone called her. She texted me, "Hi hottie, got any plans today?" I texted back, "Yup, lucky for me they involve you. It's time to introduce you to the business side of things ;) Be ready in an hour, I'll meet you at the tattoo place by my house." After I texted Mati the info I decided to dress in my version of a business suit. I wore my usual black bra and pantie set with my black see through button up shirt, a leather hoodie to match, leather pants and matching boots with gold on the soles and heels. I laughed when I heard Trevor whistle as he saw my outfit. "I'm usually not into that sort of thing, but your fashion sense is sexy as hell." I turned around to kiss him, "Thank ya handsome, what can I say? I'm a sexy Motherfucker. Me and Mati are gonna handle the shipment today, you wanna come with?" He started to bite his lip, I can tell he was remembering last night. "You mean the girl we fucked last night, the one you said you wanted to bring into the business?" "Yup that's her", I said as I smoked. He smiled knowingly before he said, "Nah I'll be waiting at Chef's by the time y'all get back. Answer me one thing before you go though...do you trust her?" That was a question I haven't really thought about, at least not yet. "I won't lie, there's something about her that drives me crazy, in a good way. As far as trust goes? That's why I'm taking her, to see if I can. Though I won't lie to you I might have a thing for her." He smiled and kissed me. "I know, I can tell by the way you kissed her, it was the same way you kiss me. If you make this relationship a 3 Way I don't mind, you know me I've never been traditional. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt here." People can say what they want about Trevor Philips, but he can be sweet when he wants. "Thanx babe, and don't worry, if things don't go as I plan, I won't be the one getting hurt."

I left a couple minutes later retaining my high from last night by smoking a blunt this morning. I drove my black and gold mercedes benz with burgundy red leather seats all over the insides. The moment I pulled up I saw her standing there, white crop top with a gold belly ring showing, with the letters "MV" tatted near her crotch. How the hell did I miss that? Was I that high? She hopped in and kissed me a second later. "I missed you too, you look sexy as hell Mati". She smiled, pulling out baby carrots after she does. "I assume carrots are your favorite vegetable?" She giggles as she looks over at me. "Nah, there something that helps with the cravings. I was addicted to nicotine, smoked alot of cigarettes back in the day, carrots help with that. I can smell the smoke in this car, which warranted me to pull them out. If I didn't I'd be asking you for a joint." Interesting, it seems we'll get along better than I thought we would. "Understandable, don't worry, I usually don't do hardcore drugs unless I'm partying with Trevor, on an everyday level I stick to weed. Don't listen to the haters tho, Weed isn't bad for you like they claim. Speaking of drugs that brings you to our job today. We have a drug shipment coming in, I'm driving to our usual meeting spot, Trevor's airfield down south, then we'll deliver the goods to Chef, the name should be obvious as to what he does. Your role is to observe as well as to provide back up in case the fuckers turn shady. Now before I go on, let's see your inventory." Matilda looks confused at first but then sees Sangria point to the gun beside her and catches on. Matilda pulled out a .44 caliber handgun, not rare but definitely a good gun. Matilda then looked for something to shoot at and picked a stopsign off the road. She aimed as they were about to pull up beside it and hit it right in the center. "I love you already wifey" Matilda slightly blushed at the comment before Sangria pulled her in for a kiss. "Seriously good shot, you'll do well if things turn sideways. Now let's get this done." They pulled into the airfield and both got out as they viewed the black van. "Hello boys..." The men greeted her as they normally did, nice and the exact opposite of flirtatious. The one thing they feared more than her was her boyfriend. They saw Mati beside her and almost pulled out their guns until Sangria said, "Relax fellas, she's a new edition to our little family, plus she's with me. Now lets get down to business you got the goods?" One of the bigger men held a box filled with cocaine and meth. Sangria pointed to the car and he proceeded to put it in the trunk. "Lester will have the money transferred by the end of the week, you know I'm good for it." She winked and then walked away. When she looked at Matilda she was calm. She didn't show a sign of nervousness or fear the entire time, her hand never left the pocket her gun was in. Maybe she can trust her after all. When they got back in the car she turned on West Coast Classics then turned the volume down slightly. "Listen Mati I got to talk to you for a minute. I know we just met and all, and I don't know if your new to the whole 'sex with girls' thing but I like you. There's something about you that draws me to you. From the moment I saw you, something told me you were crazy, and something told me I'd like it. I know I'm probably moving too fast and I'm being straightforward as fuck, but with the life I live, death could come around the corner any minute. What I'm trying to say is, will you be in a 3 Way Relationship with me and Trevor. If your uncomfortable and you don't want to do it I won't judge. From what I've seen today I know I can trust you, so you deserve that much respect at the very least." When she looked at Mati she saw tears come down her eyes, but she wasn't sad, she was happy. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me. As you can tell I have trust issues, I'm pretty sure you felt that when we met. Your different though, when you asked me to follow you something told me I wouldn't get hurt. A part of me was curious about you, and wanted to find out more. Granted I was suprised when you asked me to have sex with you and Trevor, but I don't regret it. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I've met someone I can trust, that I know would never hurt me, so what I'm trying to say is..." She pulled Sangria in for a french kiss, rubbing her pussy through her panties as she did. "...Yes..."


	6. Sour Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things don't last forever

It's been a couple months since Matilda, Sangria, & Trevor entered a 3 Way Relationship. Everything was good, Matilda was mainly hung around Sangria but was beginning to have feelings for Trevor too. The 3 of them suprisingly worked well together. It was morning time and as Sangria rolled her blunt she heard the doorbell ring. "Trevor can you get that? I'm kinda busy." He walked to the door and opened it, as he did, she heard gunshots and then a body drop to the floor. As she ran to see what was going on she saw Trevor on the floor with a shot to the heart, gasping for air as he looked at her. "Get Him..."He tried pointing out the door and she saw nothing but a lisence plate as the car drove off. "Madrazo....", she said coldly as she looked back to Trevor Phillips' dead body. She reached for her phone and called someone she knew could get her what she needed. "Hey Lester, do you know anyone by the name Madrazo?" "Yes actually, Trevor had beef with a man named Martin Madrazo, why?" Sangria was silent for a couple seconds, something Lester knew was a sign she was pissed off. He could even hear the phone shake in her hands. "Someone with the license plate 'Madrazo' shot and killed Trevor....I'm asking because I'm killing the bastard that did this. Now, I need an address" She heard a beep on her phone and saw that Lester texted the address from his phone. "Thanks Les...I appreciate it." "No problem, Sangria. Look, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I know you and Trevor have been dating for almost a month now....and I know he meant alot to you. He was crazy as hell but he was a good friend. Take care of yourself alright?" She forced herself to smile even though she didn't feel like smiling. "Thank you Lester, and I will." She hung up, immediately heading out the door. As she left she called Matilda seconds after she got in the car. "Hey baby..." Mati heard the panic in Sangria's voice. "Gria what's wrong?" Sangria tried to keep it cool, but she was alot more angry than sad at the moment. The tears will come later. "He's dead babe....Some fuck by the name of Martin Madrazo killed him." It was Mati's turn to get emotional, "Baby don't say what I think your about to say. There's no way in hel-" "It's Trevor...he's.....dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry revenge will come soon ;)


End file.
